Sweeter Than Candy
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Tzusuki drags Hisoka along with him to go trick-or-treating and at one of the houses awaits a sweet surprise for him.  Even if they don't trick-or-treat in Japan this fic was begging to be written. Enjoy!
1. Muraki is the Candyman

Author's Note: This is for a contest my friend is doing where you write a fanfic and she'll make it into a dojunjshi (sp), actually it's just inspired by it cuz she doesn't like Yami No Matsuei (with the exception of Muraki) enough to draw it, but her prompt made me think of this and it was just begging to be written. If you want to know more about my friend's contest ask me and I'll send you the link. Enjoy and review, please!

Tzusuki pouted as he stood behind Hisoka who was leaving the office, the sun was beginning to set so that the moon could shine down upon one of its favorite night's of the year, Halloween.

"Please, Hisoka, oh pretty please with rainbow sprinkles and whipped cream, please, please, please!"

"Shut up," Hisoka said tiredly, he wasn't in the mood to be hounded by his idiot of a partner especially not for something so childish.

"Oh but we'll have so much fun," the brunette protested.

"You're so weird."

"Come on, Hisoka, please, it'll look weird if I go trick-or-treating by myself."

"It'll look weird because you're a full grown man, and how will it not be weird for us, a man and a teenage boy to go trick-or-treating together?" Hisoka argued. His logic was sound, but Tzusuki was immune to it, for that night was the only night when a person could go around and get free candy, and Tzusuki, being one of the largest sugar addicts in anime, just could not resist such a night.

"We'll say that' we're going for our daughter."

Hisako turned around and hit Tzusuki hard and the apple of Muraki's freakishly large eye fell down with a thump.

"Ouch, what was that for."

"Think before you speak, idiot."

Tzusuki frowned but got up, dauntlessly, and continued to follow his young partner. "OK, we'll say it's for our sister and that she's too sick to go trick-or-treating and is looking forward to candy when she gets better, hmm, how about that?"

Hisoka paused and looked back at his somehow adorable partner and sighed. "Fine."

Tzusuki squealed and glomped the dead teen, who pushed him off roughly. "Come one," Tsuzuki said excitedly, we have to get ready!"

"Wha-" Hisoka began angrily, but the suicidal man was already pulling him away.

The orange moon hung creepily in the sky, a crescent of its entire body, looking like the menacing grin of a troll who lured children into its stomach, the wind danced wickedly through the streets of the Japanese village reveling in the laughter and screams of little ones; it was truly a most festive night.

"I hate you," Hisoka said unhappily as he and Tzusuki stood outside a house all lit up and scary.

"Oh don't be like that, Hisoka, you look very nice."

"I hate dressing up."

"You're not even wearing anything embarrassing, you're a samurai."

"I still hate dressing up."

Tzusuki sighed and shook his head; a small smile on his face, Hisoka was such a teenager sometimes, and his costume wasn't even close to as embarrassing as Tzusuki's, not that the idiot felt embarrassed in his costume, which for the visual benefit of you, my dear reader, was a witch costume, with a purple and silver long dress, purple hat with silver stars and a wand, his candy container was a pumpkin bucket.

"Come on, Hisoka, we have to go over to the mansions, that's where all of the good candy is." Hisoka sighed once more and followed his bizarre friend (secret lover) to where the richer folk lived.

The mansion they stood in front of had to be, by far, the creepiest one they had seen thus far. Body parts were strewn across the lawn and some of the corpses were strung up in scary ways, not too many children ventured up the twisting path that led to the manor. Hisoka eyed the place warily, it seemed so real, the creepy old woman who lived up there must be very rich indeed to get such an affect.

"Will you come up with me?"

Hisoka looked at Tzusuki who was pouting again. "No."

"Wah, you're so mean Hisoka, don't you want any candy?"

"No, now shut up and go get your candy, this place gives me the creeps."

Tzusuki got a crafty look on his face and poked the normally yangsty boy. "Are you scared?"

"Idiot," Hisoka said and hit his partner. "Now hurry up."

"OK."

Tzusuki made his way up the winding path through the bloody graveyard of those not buried, uncaring and unaffected for all he could think about was the candy that waited for him.

When he reached the door and knocked it silently opened and a huge chocolate bar hung down in from of him, the man drooled and tried to catch it but it floated away, and he, stupidly, followed it. The levitated chocolate bar led him through the creepy mansion, doors already open for him and because he was such a food loving fool he didn't notice of unbelievably creepy all of it was.

The chocolate bar finally stopped and Tzusuki pounced but it disappeared like smoke between his fingers.

"What the-"

Candles were suddenly lit and Tsuzuki finally felt creeped out. At the end of the room stood a figure dressed so appealingly it was too disturbing. On top of a silver head was a white top hat with a purple ribbon that help three lollipops in place, the figure wore a white swallow-tailed coat with a large purple and white stripped candy pin, white pants, and a candy cane cane, yes it was a truly mouth watering yet frightening sight.

"Hello Mr. Tzusuki, how kind of you to join me," said a voice that makes this author squeal.

"Muraki," Tzusuki snarled. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just waiting." The man-loving doctor raised the tip of his top hat with his candy cane cane so that his silver that that wasn't obscured by his fine hair could pierce the object of his desire. "I knew that you would come and so I dressed up especially for you."

Tzusuki tried to back up and escape, but the door behind him slid shut permanently and all escape was barred from the witch man.

"Now, now, Mr. Tzusuki there's no need to be so hasty, I have a surprise for you after all." Tzusuki merely glared, he wanted to leave to get more candy. "I love it when you're so riled up," the raping murderer said lovingly and walked over to the shinigami. "You did come here for candy, did you not?"

Tzusuki nodded and wondered maybe if Muraki's sick obsession would actually amount to something good for once and that he'd get a whole bunch of candy! Muraki reached Tzusuki and leaned in so that his mouth was right by the brunette's ear.

"I have something far sweeter than candy for you, Mr. Tzusuki."

Tzusuki swallowed and felt his pulse race, what did Muraki mean something sweeter than candy?

"What do you mean?" he asked, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Allow me to show you," Muraki said most seductively and then the candles went out.

Hisoka stood in front of the demented house and sighed angrily, what was taking that idiot so damned long? The teenager looked at his watch and growled, it was almost midnight. Whatever, he thought; I am not going to wait around for Tzusuki to finish comparing sweets recipes with some crazy old lady. With that thought Hisoka disappeared, abandoning his partner.

A/N: please, please, please, review and you can have whatever candy you desire!


	2. Tzusuki is a Bunny

Author's note: So I failed…I meant for it to be a one-shot but forgot to put that it was complete, sorry, but one person, then two, said they couldn't wait to read more and well...I just had to write a second part. So this is for you reviewers who asked for more!

Hisoka looked over at the clock and his eyebrow twitched, it was almost midnight, an hour or so since he'd left Tzusuki and the idiot still hadn't come home, not that Hisoka particularly cared, but Tzusuki should know not to stay out so late, alone, on such a night, and besides Hisoka had wanted to tease Tzusuki some more about the baka's choice of costume. The seconds ticked by, and then minutes; Hisoka stood up, this was ridiculous, even if Tzusuki had gotten himself lost he would still be able to teleport himself, something was up and Hisoka was more than a little concerned for the suicidal man's safety so he decided to go find his stupid partner/lover.

The night air was dead, the wind had stopped its evil dance once the children had gone inside and the sinister moon was hiding behind some dark purple clouds, but this didn't phase the already dead teen, he had faced far worse than a creepy night. Hisoka had teleported himself to the same place he had been before he had left, and was hit by a god-awful stench, the putrid scent of rotting corpses and blood. The shinigami choked on this disgusting smell and looked around for its source, but the place was exactly as he had left, with the exception of no children running about in search for candy, then a sick realization hit him. Slowly because he was still not over the terrible smell, he walked closer to the scary mansion and his eyes widened in horror, the bodies strewn out and hung up a little obscenely were real corpses, not some fake imitation that zealous Halloween fanatics buy, and there was also something else too.

Having no choice, Hisoka made his way up the twisting path, up to the front gates which were closed now that trick-or-treating was done with. As he moved forward a sense of foreboding reached out to him and he shivered, he sensed a most evil and twisted presence near, and he had a good idea as to who it belong to.

The room was dimly lit with candles that emitted black fire which attributed to the dimness of the light. Tzusuki's mouth was dry, due to the obscene amounts of candy and chocolate he had devoured earlier that night, and his body felt stiff, but he also felt cold which was weird because his witch costume was actually pretty warm, but he could feel the cool air on his skin and another thing, why where his arms above his head? Slowly Tzusuki opened his eyes and conscious hit like a yaoi paddle, his hands were bound with rope and it felt like it was hooked onto a hook, and, much to his embarrassment, his witch costume had been removed and replaced with a bunny costume, at least that's what he thought it was because the tight short shorts he wore were fluffy and white, and he could feel something that resembled a tail between his butt and the floor, also there was some sort of head band on his head which was probably the ears and he wore a soft white vest that stopped at his rib cage.

He remembered trick-or-treating with the very reluctant Hisoka and then going up to one of the larger mansion for candy, Hisoka wouldn't come with him, and then…Muraki, yes he remembered Muraki dressed like the candy man himself, damn that sadist using Tzusuki's greatest weakness against him!

"Awake then, that's good."

Tzusuki squinted his eyes so that he could see better in the gloomy room though it wasn't hard to spot Muraki once he saw where he was, the man was in all white except for the purple accents to his amazing outfit.

"So what do you think, Mr. Tzusuki?" Muraki asked as we sauntered over to his prize. "I dressed up especially for you; I do hope you like it."

"Cut the shit," Tzusuki snarled, needless to say he was not happy to be lured by his arch nemesis with candy and then strung up wearing only a very scandalous bunny costume. "What do you want Muraki?"

Muraki was close enough to see Muraki smirk very creepily. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Of course I am, I don't enjoy being kidnapped, kept from candy, or dressed in weird outfits by someone equally, if not more, weird!"

"Oh." Then Muraki began to laugh most amused and Tzusuki wanted to hit him, but due to obvious reasons, he couldn't. "The answer to your question is very simple really," Muraki said, his voice becoming pure sex and he ran his candy cane cane up Tzusuki's exposed stomach, purposefully starting from where the shorts began, which was right above his crotch, and then up the vest and up to his mouth. "I want you Mr. Tzusuki; my objectives haven't changed since the moment I saw you in that church when those beautiful amethyst eyes of yours pierced my soul and your voice wrapped itself around my heart and subconscious, never allowing me to forget you."

Tzusuki glared heavily, he highly doubted that Muraki possessed a soul, and he was tired of being the object of this insane man's perverse desire. Muraki ignored the glared and prodded the brunette's lips with the tip of his candy cane cane.

"Its real candy cane," Muraki said seductively. "Try it," he said, or more like ordered, but Tzusuki resolutely refused, he would not partake in the doctor's games, though it looked like there would be little chance of escape that night. "Maybe you would like to taste that which is sweeter than candy," Muraki said taking the candy cane cane away from the gullible fool's lips and took a step closer. "I know you'll like it," he said, his hands gently cupping Tzusuki's cheek and Tzusuki closed his eyes, this was it, Muraki was going to finally take him.

Hisoka stood in front of the door and while there was an evil aura there was aloes a soothed and anxious one. This was where Tzusuki was, he just knew it, and it looked like he was going to have to be the idiot's knight in shining armour, again.

A/N: So that was part two, I've decided to do two parts. So, should I let Muraki have Tzusuki or should Hisoka come running in just in time, or a mixture of both, I can't decide. Please review, please, please, please with rainbow sprinkles on top!


	3. Hisoka is Delayed

Author's Note: I know, bad lazy author, but hey I'm worse with my DH fic…. ANYWHO….So the majority was what I expected, which is OK because it's going to be very fun writing this chapter though I'm going to try my best to make you all happy. I'd much rather be doing this than reading my book for my class because it's annoying. So please enjoy and review.

The door was locked, barred, both physically and, probably, magically, also there were wards preventing Hisoka from bursting into or teleporting into the mansion. Hisoka glared angrily, he needed to get to Tzusuki before that insane doctor, there is no doubting that is was Muraki inside the mansion, did anything to the older shinigami.

Inside Muraki was closing in on Tzusuki, slowly, enjoying his victory which, if all went as planned, was going to be very sweet indeed. His lips brushed against the jaw line of his desired and he felt Tzusuki tense beneath him even more, but the silver haired murderer knew that soon Tzusuki would be tense for an entirely different reason. As his mouth lightly trailed along the brunettes jaw line, Muraki's abnormally pale hands ran sensually down the sides of his captured bunny boy and then wrapped around one hand to Tzusuki's butt and squeezed the little fluffy bunny tail.

Tzusuki was very conflicted at the moment, on one hand Muraki scared him senselessly and he like Hisoka but on the other, well there is no denying Muraki's mad skills when it comes to seduction. A moan desperately tried to escape the brunette's lips, but he bit down, hard on his bottom lip causing it to bleed.

"Oh my, Mr. Tzusuki," Muraki's husky voice said softly. "You've hurt yourself, please, allow me to heal that for you, I am a doctor."

Before Tzusuki could even think of a response Muraki licked the shinigami bottom lip delicately as if he really was only cleaning a wound (with his tongue); the unexpected tenderness that Muraki displayed when licking his lip made Tzusuki melt and his unknowingly parted his lips to let out a soft mewl, but the "bunny" became very aware when his capturer proceeded to press his lips against the captured's and stick his tongue inside Tzusuki's mouth. This seemed to break something between them, maybe it was the tension and uncertainty on Tzusuki's part or Muraki's careful gentleness with his obsession, but whether it be one or both the two both leaned into one another until Tzusuki was able to feel the pain from the strain the leather had against his bound wrists. He made a noise of pain but Muraki either didn't care or, being the sadistic man he is, enjoyed it.

As they kissed Muraki's hand that was not gripping Tzusuki's arse and bunny tail made its way into those adorable shorts, under which Muraki made sure Tzusuki was nude, and slowly stroked the other mans half firm cock. This, of course, cause Tzusuki to moan some more, all the encouragement the murderer needed, even though he would have continued on if Tzusuki had screamed no, and ran the tip of his forefinger across the brunette's tip.

By then Muraki had finished ravaging his desired's mouth, for now, and had moved on to the hollow of the sugar loving fool's neck. "Mr. Tzusuki you make sounds more beautiful than I had ever dreamt."

This statement brought Tzusuki back to reality a little because it was something the creeper would normally say.

"D-damn-"

"Shhh," Muraki soothed and stroked Tzusuki's now leaking dick. "That is no way to speak to your lover."

"You're n-not-" Tzusuki tried to say through heavy breaths and a foggy mind, but what cut him off by Muraki's intense and determined eye that drilled fear into Tzusuki's heart.

"I will replace that brat."

Then the silver haired man proceeded to yank down Tzusuki's short and lifted him up, then pressed him hard against the wall.

The sound of cloth swishing down was barely distinguishable beneath the heavy breathing from Tzusuki and then Muraki's mouth was dangerously close to Tzusuki's ear.

"Scream for me," he whispered lovingly.

After that Tzusuki experienced more pain and pleasure he ever thought possible and during it he screamed, and he shrieked loudly.

Hisoka was just about to give up, when a shriek perfect for a night like that sliced through the disturbingly still night air, and there was no doubt about it, that was Tzusuki's scream. Riled up, the teen tried his best to get through the wards, but they never wavered, he would think that Muraki would lose just a little control of them whilst he raped or, worse, murdered Hisako's partner, but that was only a vain hope on the doctor's former doll's part, Muraki was not the type of man to leave any holes unless he consciously wanted to.

Eventually the cries died out and Hisako still stood in front of the manor's entrance, shaking with fear and fury. What was going on?

Back in the room in which Muraki was taking the greatest treat ever for himself Tzusuki had stopped screaming and was now moaning wantonly, this of course made the doctor smirk most twistedly. He knew that even though Tzusuki would never want him that if enough pleasure was applied the one in question, if there was even a slight amount of attraction there, the one who was being lusted after would eventually succumb most willingly. It was something that made humans, even half demon humans who are now shinigami, all the more disgusting.

Tzusuki gave a cry going rigid with release and then became limp, body and mind. Muraki smirked and ran his hand down Tzusuki's torso and then lifted his fingers to his lips for his had some of Tzusuki's cum on them. He licked them and his smirk grew.

"Definitely sweeter than candy."

After Muraki was done he gave his now broken toy a chaste kiss.

"Until next time, Mr. Tzusuki."

Hisako burst into the room Tzusuki lay in and expected to find Muraki doing something to dreadful for words to Tzusuki, but instead he just found Tzusuki asleep on the floor, looking unharmed, and clutching his stupid pumpkin candy container. Hisoka frowned and walked over to his partner and discovered that the sweet lover's trick-or-treat bucket was filled with more candy than it had been when Hisoka had seen him last. Hisoka sighed and then smiled slightly, Tzusuki was kind of cute in that witch outfit, but then he remembered that they needed to get back so that they could sleep, though the brunette seemed to be getting a head start on that; the teenager lifted up Tzusuki with a grunt and then teleported them away.

A/N: Yes, Muraki is awesome and amazing and we should not question his stellar abilities in anything. That aside I wish I could teleport. Please review, please, please, please review. If you weren't happy with the ending please don't be mean, it's not appreciated, I tried my best to make everyone happy while sticking with the majority, and remember, please review .


End file.
